Taming Darkness
by xXxIceFirexXx
Summary: Three years after the war ended, Aang has hardened into a cruel Avatar and tries to kill Katara. Now, she sets out to find a way to bring peace between them. KataraxZuko AangxToph
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is my first story so if you have to hate it be nice about it (:**

**Please review, and I promise if at least one person says it's good I'll update**

A cool breeze gusted through the snowy landscape, making me shiver as I tossed my parka aside. My opponent was not only one of my closest friends, but also a bitter enemy.

We had traveled the world together for ages, and even though I had personally taught him, the young man facing me was now wearing an icy expression.

Which, ironically enough, matches the snowy ground perfectly.

"Aang, I didn't mean to question your authority. Do you really think a bending match is the best solution? I thought that you would understand that having sick Water Tribe members stay at the Air Temples would be okay," I pleaded, desperate to make peace.

Unfortunately, three years after the war my boyfriend has changed from a cute little kid. He's sixteen now, and seeing the effects of a century of fighting, and the revolting nations rejecting peace, everything changed.

He hardened into an emotionless human, if that's what he is. Somewhere deep down, I can remember the compassionate airbender Sokka and I discovered in that iceberg.

"No, Katara, they couldn't stay, even if they couldn't be cared for properly in the reconstruction. I told you they would have to stay, but you disobeyed. I am the Avatar, and you will obey me," he commanded in a deep, threatening voice.

"Aang, why? They needed to rest somewhere safe from the rebels, and the capitols were almost complete! And, you cannot control me. I will not be manipulated," I shot back.

Silence fell between us, then his tattoos began glowing and I backed away in a panic.

"You have questioned my judgment, and the sick have brought illness to my sacred temples. They have been forever infected with disease, and have become uninhabitable. You shall pay the price for your mistake," multiple voices rang out.

Would Aang really hurt me?

My question was answered when a flurry of snow shot out from under my own feet, shooting me into the air just high enough that the impact would leave broken bones, not kill.

Quickly, I waved my arms in a desperate attempt to cushion the fall, and the snow twisted itself around the lower half of my body in response, and I was suspended above the earth.

The cool breeze from earlier began spinning into a powerful gust, whipping around the snow platform keeping me safe, and then without warning my body was tumbling down again, but this time I landed.

A deafening crack echoed, leaving my left leg immobile.

Flames circled around my limp figure, dancing with excitement at the sight of bare flesh. The first embers began licking at the exposed skin, leaving an agonizing, excruciating pain and in a feeble attempt to save myself, I flicked a wrist.

Little droplets lashed out against the ravenous fire, but to no avail, and I began to succumb to the darkness…


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so this is chapter two! Big thanks to hannahnicholle, my first reviewer and the reason this is up so quickly. I forgot the disclaimer last chapter, so it's only fitting that I post this: I DON'T OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER. Ok, you can read now (:**

Just as the blackness spread to cover my entire vision, a new voice yelled out.

"Aang, that's Katara!" it screamed, then the ring of fire encasing my body suddenly disappeared. Quickly, I rolled over so the wounds would be cooled with the snow.

Relief swept through me as the burns on my stomach, arms, and legs were frozen.

A concerned face appeared in the corner of my vision, peering over my crisp figure. I recognized the man gently holding me, but as his pace turned from a comfortable stroll into a sprinting run, I blacked out.

My last coherent thought was of the rescuers face. A result of a firebending tragedy, the whole right side of his face exhibited an ugly red scar.

I awoke in a daze, surrounded by various healers who controlled glowing water that would heal the wounds.

The tiny igloo barely held room for the vast amount of people assigned to my critical case. A man stood hunched in the entrance to the makeshift hospital, surveying the scene with his golden eyes.

No doubt my attacker had already fled, fearing his life as punishment for nearly stealing mine. Death at seventeen is not exactly enviable.

"Is it bad?" I croaked, my voice cracking before the third word could escape my lips. The healers looked at me with universal expressions, concern.

"Well, the Avatar is a powerful bender, and your burns are well beyond a simple third degree. We've been able to heal your injuries to an extent, but if you ever regain full use of the burnt limbs, consider yourself a very lucky girl," one of the women replied nervously.

I'm crippled? Slowly, with a driven passion to use my body like before the attempted murder, I commanded my wrist to twist in circles. It jerked back and forth.

"No!" I roared, my cracking voice long forgotten as the emotional pain hit me with such a force that I had to remind myself just how useless a cripple can be.

"It's not possible! I'm Master Waterbender Katara, I can't be immobile!" I screeched, tears leaking out the corner of my eyes.

Once again I commanded my wrist to twist, but it just jerked back and forth. Anger swept through me, and I flung my right arm toward a barrel filled with water.

The element obeyed me without question, and I used my healing abilities on my wrist. Even while I couldn't direct the liquid with my body, it still performed every demand perfectly.

The water wasn't controlled by my limbs or movements, but the affinity for my element.

Then, after only seconds of healing my broken body, the water splashed to the floor, rendering itself useless.

"Katara, your wrist burns have… Disappeared," my rescuer whispered in awe.

"Zuko, why are you here?"


End file.
